1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical dryers, and more particularly, to a drying device for garments.
2. Description of Prior Art
Dryers for many purposes are known in the art, and are of many types. The drying device in accordance with the present invention, is particularly adaptable for use in residences for drying wet articles after they have been washed, and the device is electrically operated.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a drying device for garments, which will be unique and novel, in that it will readily plug into a wall outlet receptacle in one's apartment or other type residence, when a person needs the article soon after washing same.
Another object of this invention is to provide a drying device for garments, which will be of such design, as to employ heating element means in the form of an open support frame that will support the garment or article while it is being dried, and thermostat means is included in the structure for controlling the heat, so as to prevent scorching or burning the garment while it is being dried thereon.
Another object of this invention is to provide a drying device for garments, which will be of such design, as to be foldable for compact storage, and it will include brace support means for the frame that comprises a pair of heating elements.
A further object of this invention is to provide a drying device for garments, which will also be attractive in appearance.